1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to athletic training equipment, and more particularly to a boxing exercise apparatus useful for striking and punching exercises.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Adams et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,267 describes an improved striking device is provided as including a main post having two main longitudinal slots. An insert post having an outside diameter that is less than the inside diameter of the main post is provided. A striking surface is provided that is attached to an arm which in turn is attached to an arm housing. The arm housing has a first housing end and a second housing end. The arm housing is placed around the main post and the second housing end rests upon a support axle passing through the insert post. The first housing end includes a cam surface having two peaks located on opposite sides thereof and two valleys located on opposite sides thereof with each of the two valleys disposed between each of the two peaks. A cam follower is included which is retained in contact against the cam surface by a pair of springs. During rotation of the arm housing the cam follower cooperates with the cam surface of the arm housing to provide a first striking position and a second striking position that are each located on hundred and eighty degrees of rotation apart with respect to each other. As the arm housing rotates the cam surface extends the cam follower which in turn extends the pair of springs in proportion to the contour of the cam surface. If sufficient force is imparted to the striking surface, the arm housing is urged away from the first striking position, and indexes into the second striking position.
Beeman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,377 describes a striking target for use in the practice of martial arts including a semi-cylindrical base frame secured to a foundation with the base frame having an upper rim forming a track extending in a substantially horizontal plane. An elbow shaped pivot arm is pivotally mounted radially inward of the track and has a horizontal extension extending over the track and adapted to engage and traverse the track. At least one cam surface is integral the track to form a raise or protuberance and inhibit the movement of the pivot arm across the track. A resilient member is attached to the pivot arm to oppose the force applied to the target member by striking it.
Dong, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,533 describes a variable tension loaded striking apparatus comprising a base having a pair of spaced upstanding ears between which are disposed a holder portion, the holder portion also being secured at one end of an adjustable air or hydraulic compression device, which at its opposite end is connected to the base of the apparatus. Removably disposed within the holster portion is a striking board which is a plank or similar material adapted to serve as a blow receiving surface.
Tobin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,184 describes a kicking practice apparatus including a freestanding support frame having spaced-apart upstanding members mounted at their lower ends to a floor-supported primary base and rigidly connected at their upper ends by a reinforcing structure. The upstanding members are disposed in a generally triangular arrangement. An impact-receiving member has a pivot sleeve mounting the member to a front one of the support frame members such that the impact-receiving member extends in cantilever fashion generally outwardly from the front member and away from a rear pair of the support frame members. The impact-receiving member is pivotable relative to the front member in transverse relation thereto and in either clockwise or counterclockwise directions thereabout. Sets of resiliently yieldable springs and elastic cords extend in opposing relation to one another past and in contact with the pivot sleeve and interconnect the impact-receiving member with the rear pair of members. The springs and cords impose a restoring force on the impact-receiving member and a dampening force on the pivot sleeve for maintaining the impact-receiving member at an initial rest position and returning the impact-receiving member to the rest position with occurrence of only negligible oscillation after pivoting of the impact-receiving member in either direction in response to an impact being applied to the member. Also, the support frame can include a secondary base and bracing members interconnecting the primary base and reinforcing structure with the secondary base to support the upstanding members in including positions.
Prince, U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,316 describes an apparatus for practicing the defense arts such as karate including a frame having a vertical mast member on which a universal support bracket is mounted for supporting articles to be struck by the artisan. The support bracket provides a substantially clear span between portions of the article that are supported to minimize the risk of injury. Detachable target members are adapted for mounting on the universal support bracket and are provided with visual and/or audible indicators for measuring the accuracy and intensity of blows delivered to the target members.
Jacques, U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,212 describes a punching bag useful in training fighters in developing an effective uppercut includes a vertical member for attachment to the wall having disposed rotatably thereon a horizontal bar containing on its end a padded arm terminating in a rounded portion which simulates the chin of a fighter. The horizontal arm is limited in its downward travel by a hard rubber stop and is biased to the horizontal position by a heavy tension spring but is free to rotate upward against the tension of the spring allowing the training fighter to practice uppercuts on the end thereof and develop the necessary muscles required for such a punch.
Long et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,879 describes a punching bag simulator has a base for mounting on a stationary surface and a spring biased arm pivotally connected to the base and constrained to move only in a single plane with one end of the arm biased by the spring against a resilient bumper. On the other end of the arm a deformable pad is presented for striking by the fists and each time the pad is struck, the arm moves along a lineal path against the spring bias and snaps back to its original position for repeated striking. A pair of resilient bumper elements are placed between the pivoted arm and base in spaced relation to each other. One resilient element serves to absorb kinetic energy of the pivot arm when the pivot arm is moved towards the base against the spring bias and the other resilient element serves to absorb the kinetic energy of a pivot arm when the pivot arm is moved away from the base as a result of the spring bias.
Cummins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,148 relates to football practice and conditioning equipment and more particularly to a suspension apparatus for suspending a tackling dummy. The object of this invention is to provide suspension apparatus for suspending a tackling dummy in such manner that the dummy will react to a charging football player in substantially the same way as a live opponent. A more specific object of the invention is to provide such suspension apparatus having means transferring to a suspended dummy a resistance to free swinging motion similar to the resistance afforded by an opposing player. Another more specific object of the invention is to provide a suspension apparatus having the above characteristics wherein means are provided for effecting an initial resistance which is effective at the moment of contact with a suspended dummy and for providing a lesser, follow-through resistance as the dummy swings away from a charging player.
J. A. Donato, U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,021 describes a striking device having telescopic tubes, one carrying a striking pad at its free end and the other being mounted on a base attachable to a supporting surface, spaced ball bearing assemblies between the tubes at axially spaced locations to provide bearing support and guidance of one tube by the other, a spring disposed within the telescoped tubes to resiliently urge the striking pad away from the base, and cables interconnecting the striking pad and base to limit movement of the striking pad away from the base, the cables having a spring-connected anchor with the base to absorb shock upon rebound of the striking pad away from the base. The telescoping tubes are attached to the base by an angularly adjustable connector. The connector comprises two plates, one attached to the base and having a plurality of holes therein. Attached to the tubes is the second plate which is also pivotally attached to the first plate and has at least one hole therein. A removable pin extends through one of the holes in the first plate and the hole in the second plate to prevent relative angular movement therebetween.
F. Hulsmann, U.S. Pat. No. 885,927 provides this invention relates to punching-bag apparatus of the type wherein the bas is suspended by an arm or rod having a universal mounting in the overhead support and having also a buffer such as a rubber boss, which strikes against a plate of relatively small area, whereby a rebound is secured without causing the bag itself to strike against a ring or platform. Punching-bag apparatus of this character is, as regards the mode of rebound, much less noisy than the rebounding bag style, is less damaging to the bag and its suspending member, and occupies less room but hitherto has been defective in essential particulars which have hindered it practical adoption. This invention aims to overcome. This invention aims to overcome prior defects. Which reside principally in the mode of mounting the suspending rod to give it universal swinging movement; in the absence of adequate means for effecting a quick return of the bag toward its vertical position particularly when struck with only partial force which fails to carry the buffer against the striking plate; and in the absence of proper connections between the bag and its suspending-rod which will allow the bag to be readily inflated and yet afford a durable connection capable of surviving the rough usage administered.
Hoff, DD 285-512-A describes the movable boxing trainer has its own working platform with two rollers. The punch dummy is height-adjustable via a tubular section which is connected to a spring joint. The angle of this is adjusted via a threaded spindle.
Odpo, SU 1507-410-A provides the device comprises a model of a boxer. Its body is covered in soft upholstery. There is a bearing on the body, with concentric rings. The rings are connected to each other by a bolt. Arms are pivoted to the outer ring. Their turning axes are vertical. The arms are spring to the outer ring. Ann movement limiters are fitted on the outer ring. The distance L between the boxing gloves can be varied. When one of the gloves is hit, the other glove hits the boxer if his reaction is slow.
Uype, SU 1713606-A1 provides training device comprises handle, which may be cone-shaped, attached to weight through elastic element. The vertical axis of handle is set at a distance L from the center of mass of weight. An elastic element is suspended on a hinge from a horizontal rod, which is connected to a handle through a threaded bush. The end of the rod has a limiting stop at the end. The sportsman holds the handle with his hand and raises the device. The intensification of training can be increased by oscillating the weight. The device helps simulate the reaction of the opponent's arm to various movements.
The prior art teaches devices which are useful for assisting boxers and martial artists in practicing their striking techniques. However, the prior art inventions are generally heavy and cumbersome devices which are not efficient in dampening the force of a strike. The prior art does not teach a simple and light apparatus capable of a wide range of dynamic response characteristics. The prior art also does not teach a strike absorbing apparatus capable of very fast recovery after absorbing a strike. The prior art does not teach such an apparatus enabled for moving laterally after a strike and recovering therefrom. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.